A Certain Cooking Lesson
by Ame No Mikoto
Summary: When Mikoto decides to cook a bento(lunchpack) for a starving Touma who don't get to eat a thing in his school(thanks to certain nun), her friend open the door with a wide grin! Fluff and funny!
1. Prologue

**Declaimer: I don't own To Aru, and I wish I did!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Such misfortune..."

It was a fine morning in Academy City, the sun shined bright in the sky and the nice breeze calmed the heart, an ordinary holiday in no ordinary city, even so, a certain unlucky level 0 found himself whining from the sound his stomach naturally did.

"I'm hungry..."  
It was early, and Kamijou Touma should have been siting in his comfort bed eating breakfast, yet reality was too cruel to let him do so, instate, he woke up on the shouts of a certain nun(a.k.a "black hole), who constantly shouted she was hungry, and he had to cook her everything the refrigerator had, leaving him nothing to eat. On top of it, he had to attend classes in A certain High school, and missing them would cause his teacher to burst in crying.

His stomach roared.

He putted a hand on it, seemingly trying to make it stop reminding him how unlucky he is.  
"Ah, why this should be happening to me! my whole youth is gone..." He cried out to no one.

"CHASER!"  
A familiar female voice and a crack sound came to Touma's eardrums as he analyzed the owner of it, how could he not recognize the one and only level 5 Electromaster, also known to him as, Misaka Mikoto, Biri Biri.

He saw her kick the vending machine which lays in a park where he usually takes it on the way back, yet decided to pass by it to take a drink(hoping the machine would not swallow his money). The red vending machine made a crack sound, and two cans of juice came out, Touma watched the scene as thought he saw it for a million year, he couldn't miss seeing her shorts, which somehow brought an unpleasant feeling to him as something  
was missing from his youth life, looking at the hazel hair flying by her slender movements, and her perfectly hazel eyes shining from joy as thought she loved doing this pattern for so long.

She picked up the cans.  
"Eh? two?"  
"Yo, Biri Biri." he causally greeted.  
A line of bluish-white and blue electricity came flying at him, he quickly moves his right hand to navigate it.  
"Geez, how many times did I told you not to call me that? Good thing I'm in a good mood today so I don't feel like roasting you..."  
"You call this a good mood?"  
She moves her head to the side as ignoring him.

His stomach roared.

He could feel his face had gotten red from embarrassment, yet he didn't speak.  
"A-are you hungry?"  
"Gahhh don't mention it!" He shouted with comical tears."I had to wake up early, cook food and just watch Index while she eats it! Then I have to go to some stupid class in a holiday cause I'm too dump to finish on my own!"  
He let it all out, anyone could pity someone with such a low state, even she, founded it in her to pity this idiot.  
"Wanna a drink?"  
Oh how much he wanted to hear that, it won't be enough, yet it could silence his stomach for a while until he get something.  
"T-thank you!" he said with pouring tears as thought he just won a prize.  
Her face redden a bit and she looked away. "It's not like I wanted to, I'm just pitying your current state, and it so happens that the machine spat out two, consider your self lucky."

That was a terrible lie.  
"Yeah, thx Biri Biri."  
"I told you not to call me that!" she shouted and turned her head walking.  
"By the way," He started while opening the can, and drinking some juice which quickly refreshed him."What are you doing here today, it's a holiday, do you have supplement lessons?"  
"It's not of your business, Idiot."

her tone sounded nicer somehow, and he could see that.(Maybe she is really in a good mood.) he thought to himself.  
He kept watching her walking figure which started to get away, he looked at the juice can and then shouted."Thank you again, Biri Biri!"  
He could see her hand waving at him while she was still walking. He smiled.

"Gahh that idiot!" Misaka Mikoto started to talk to herself."What with this "I can't find anything to eat!" he sound like an ninety years old woman who lost sight! ahhh why am I even thinking about this!"  
She was on her way to meet Saten, who said she wanted some time with her and was board cause Uiharu and Kuroko had Judgment work to do, and so Mikoto took off early in the morning to Saten's place to change  
her mood, that was the plan.

But now, she can't take off her mind from a certain alone and hungry idiot.  
She felt something invisible capturing her heart.  
It was true and undeniable, she wanted it so bad, she wanted to draw a smile on his face, to make him happy.  
She stopped and looked on the ground with a look only few people could understand it.  
Her heart couldn't deny it, he was her hero and all, and the last thing she want to see is him sad for some reason, let alone after all what he did to her, at least she could do something,even a small thing, to make his life  
less miserable.  
She looked ahead with a determined eyes and clenched her fist.

"Ok, lets do this."

* * *

The door bell ranged.  
dorms for high schools were common to be lined up in one building or more, the size of one dorm could easily fit two individuals, it was designed perfectly to go on with everyday normal life, a kitchen, a bath, two beds, and a space  
for relaxing and watching TV, basically, it was a perfect home for teenagers.

"Welcome! Misaka-san!"  
Saten Ruiko opened the door with a wide grin, greeting her friend. Her vibrant smile seems to never leave her face, it was part of her personality to be cheered up, and another part of her was that she could read people too, let alone her best friend, and she saw it.  
"H-hey Saten-san" Mikoto hesitatingly said.

Saten's smile grew wider, seeing the expression on Mikoto's face tells her there's defently something going on in her mind, and she couldn't wait until she tells her.  
The two walked to the room, clearly looking, Saten took a time cleaning up and making a space for siting cause a small table with a vest inside it a flower were in the middle of the room.  
Saten took no time and jumped right to the core.

"So~ what's on with that face Misaka-san?" she asked with a meaningfully tone.  
"A-ah.. That.." Mikoto's face lit red in an instance ," Well, you know... umm.." She trailed off a bit," Remember that time I came here and we made cookies for someone I had a bet with?"  
"Of course! I still want to know who's the person is by the way."  
Mikoto gave a thin smile while playing with her fingers.  
"W-well, actually... I need your help with something."

* * *

**Prologue ends!**

**Hey there! I had an idea for this short story a long time ago, never got the chance to write it! **

**Now this prologue is short of course, but don't worry, chapter1 will be long enough.**

**If anyone have an idea on how to end this one, please write it in your review, I want it to be a fluff, so hand down your ideas!**

**I always love to see how a character(especially Mikoto) will learn something new for the sake of the love one and dealing with character become a challenge and fun in the same time, you kinda feel it's your own character and you're the writer!(how much i want to own To Aru, then Mikoto and Touma will become together :3 )  
**

**Any mistakes? pls tell me!**

**Hope you like this story and keep with it! Rev & Fav if you want! I'd be happy to read what you think!**

**Oh, a little shout to "cupcakesarereallygood" and "61wisampa"!**

**Ja na!**


	2. Girly Talk in the Kitchen

**Ok, so here's Ch2, please bare with me if Mikoto sound OC, in this story she's experiencing a development and so because I wanted to **

**try out to think in place of the Author(Kazuma) I made this story and made her seem unlike the usual Biri Biri, hope I was able to handle it well enough to the point it would sound "somehow" like Kamachi-san(I really want to develop character to understand what he's thinking and make it as close as what he would do and think and such... so yeah ^_^) **

**This is the core of this story... changing the usual!**

**I hope I was able to rise up to the expectation!**

**Sa! ikuwa yo~  
**

* * *

"what is it?"

Saten asked in a curious tone, examining Mikoto's nervous expression and red cheeks with a smile.

"C-could you please help me make a bento!?" Mikoto suddenly shouted while closing her eyes and leaning down a bit, begging her friend while her face burst into deep red.

(so cute!) Saten immediately thought, then, a wide smile took it's place on her face as a sign of her realizing something.

"No need to be this formal Misaka-san! Of course I will!" she placed her hand on Mikoto's shoulder, making her look at her directly, "So, are we going to start?" she said with a grin.

Mikoto's eyes shined from happiness. She took Saten's hands into hers."T-thank you!"

"Mah mah Misaka-san, it's no big deal you know, and still, I have one thing from you in return."

"Yes?"

"I want you to tell me "Everything" about "Him" when we finish." Saten's grin were wide as ever.

The world had shattered into broken glass at that moment.

"E-eh... !?"

Saten could see Mikoto's face burst into millions shads of red and she started to mutter.

"B-b-b-but I... how?... why!... I...ahhhh!"

she put her head in her hands to hide her face, yet it was clear as the sunlight, Saten's lips twitched upwards.

"Ah Misaka-san you're so cute~, how could I not notice? It was shining in your eyes, and now that none of Kuroko or Uiharu are here, I'll get to hear the whole story when we finish, and don't try running away from it,deal?"

(Now I can get deeper in Mikoto's-chan tsundere and cute love story~ oh lucky~) Saten thought with a dreamy and exited voice.

"O-ok..."

Mikoto gave up and answered.

"Ok let's start!"

Saten ran to the kitchen with a smile, extremely exited to hear the lovely and cute Mikoto-chan telling her her love story.

Mikoto could not describe what she was feeling now, or how much red her face had gotten, just mentioning him caused her to tremble, and now Saten will know, it was a double twist for her.

(But, is it that bad if I tell her? I mean, I think I need someone to listen, I still can't keep all this to myself after all) she thought while she putted a hand on her chest.( maybe it is a better idea to let someone as Saten-san know, after all, she is a good listener and will keep it a secret and support me not matter what.) Mikoto clenched her fist tight on her cloth and felt her heart beating fast as a motor. After being honest with herself for the first time this day, Mikoto finally pulled off a smile and looked at the kitchen where Saten was taking some ingredients from the refrigerator to set things up.

"So, Misaka-san, what kind of guys he is?"

Saten said while looking at Mikoto with a meaningful look. Seeing her face lit up red like a lamp and she looked down, Saten let out a chuckled and continued.

"Come on Misaka-san~, I won't be able to help you get closer to him and to get him to notice you unless to give me something to start from."

"W-who said I want to get c-closer to him!"

Saten sighed and smiled softly.

"Misaka-san," she said as gentle as she could."I may not be an expert or something, but I can know love when I see it, and you are in love. You do want to get closer to him, and make him notice that you're more than a friend and that you have feelings for him, but denying those feelings and staying dishonest with yourself like this won't help, you won't be able to tell him a thing if you're forgetting your own feeling and letting them fade away, you need to take a move, you do love him don't you?, then you should try your best to win his heart of all others, right?"

Saten smiled softly at Mikoto who her eyes widened at Saten's speech and dropped what ever was in her hand, she looked down at the ground, she was caught off guard, and was at a loose of words. It was true, everything Saten said was purely true, yet she couldn't replay as something was chocking her, what could she tell her? That he's the most dense person in the world who can't tell a thing when it comes to love, that he puts himself  
in danger and then say "I did it for myself", forgetting that he have friends to relay on, that he have Her to relay on just like how she intrusted him with her sisters, yet he didn't ask, he never asked.

She felt something squeezing her heart, she bit her lip and tighten the grip on her fist.

"Misaka-san?"

"A-ah!" Saten words seemed to bring her bake to reality. "So?"

"U-ummm," Mikoto strted to play with her fingers, she decided to tell her about him despite his problems," Well first of all, he's an Idiot, yeah, that's for sure..."

Mikoto heard Saten giggle a bit.

"You're so cute."

"S-stop it!"

Mikoto's cheeks burnt red and she continued nevertheless,"He's so dense and reckless, he have a great sense of justice and protect everyone who ever needs help with even asking for a thank you, he's stupid yet smart when needed(thought he never really use it),and he's kind and have a-a-a a beautiful smile!" Mikoto shouted the last part while hiding her face away as to not let Saten see it, this only made her lips twist upward, forming a  
soft smile.

"You seem to like him a lot eh Misaka-san?"

Mikoto nodded.

"T-The only problem that he's dense and puts himself in danger a lot with out even thinking of asking for my help.."

Mikoto trailed off at those words and her smile faded away.

"I see..." Saten putted a hand down her chin to think, then she raises her head a smile."Ok, even if he's dense, I guess you should keep trying hard Misaka-san, you have nothing to loose, and there's got to be a time where he'll notice you, you need to be brave and to try to get closer as much as you can."

"umh.."Mikoto nooded.(But, Imay lose my heart Saten-san) she thought sypmathcity at her self, she knew she'll break down and her heart will break, but she tried her best to force a smile and forget about it.

"What is it?"

Mikoto dropped her head down and muttered words that seemed to kill her.

"I'm just afraid that I'll break down before that happen." she said with a pained voice, revealing her pain even though she wanted to hide, it just slipped away.

Seeing her desperate face and tortured heart, Saten let go of the knife in her hand, got closer, and gave Mikoto a hug.

"It's alright Misaka-san, I'm your friend and I'm here for you and I will listen to you whenever you feel like talking or pained and broken, I'll help you until you confess to him, so it's ok Misaka-san, you can cry."

Hearing that, some crystal drops which couldn't keep holding any longer, fell from Mikoto's eyes and down her cheek, she narrowed her eyes in pain and started to cry silently while Saten kept a hold of her.  
Mikoto was surprised at how vulnerable she was, and how she broke so easily knowing that she never cried in front of anyone, even during the Sisters, she always cried to herself, until he came of course, but now , he  
wasn't here with her. Still, she felt all those feelings which gathered with time caused her to lose control at some point and just let it out, and so she did.

After a mintue, Saten broke apart from Mikoto and looked at her face, to which Mikoto turned it away and wiped her tears fast.

"I-'I'm ok now." She muttered.

"Yes, yes, I can see that."

Saten chuckled and Mikoto smiled.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure Misaka-san~"

seeing that Mikoto had regained herself , Saten said the last words in her mind.

"Now come, let's do this and give him this bento!"

"A-ah!"

They both went back to their work, Mikoto felt like a mountain of burdens had been removed from her heart, Saten was indeed a good listener and even more, Mikoto didn't regret talking to her, her heart felt better, and she thought that she should talk to her every time to remove those feelings that were tourtering her from her heart, she was glad to have a friend such as Saten.

"By the way.." Saten said suddenly. "You didn't tell me his name?"

"Eh?"

Mikoto was surprised a bit and so she looked away, she never addressed him with his name, or even his last name, he was just "Idiot", as a replay for calling her "Biri Biri" or so it seemed . In fact, some part of her was embarrassed to call him by his name for some reason.

"T-Touma..."

But she said it.

The word seemed to have a nice tone on her tongue, she smiled softly as she said it, and a warm feeling came comforting her heart.

"That's a beautiful name."

"Yeah... So beautiful."

Mikoto smiled and looked up.

* * *

Kamijou Touma sneezed.

He was siting in his desk beside the window in a Certain High School, and didn't seem to listen to whatever his 135cm tall child-like and pink haired teacher Komoe was saying.

"Kami-yan~ was it a girl mentioning you~?

"Shut up, Tsuchimikado."

Tsuchimikado Motoharu grinned widely while he was relaxing on his chair and putting his legs on the desk.

"Well, as expected form the all mighty Kami-yan~"

"Do I sound like Hercules to you?"

"yeah, only with extra large Harem and a thicker head~"

Tsuchimikado waved his hand in the air seemingly mocking Touma  
Touma throw a book at him.

"Shut up!"

"Ow... How mean Kami-yan.."

Touma ignored him after being satisfied in throwing the book, and looked throw the window, staring at the city.

(either way, I wonder who's mentioning me this morning?)

Touma kept staring in the distance.

* * *

It's a mess.

This will be the first thought that will come to anyone who would look a Saten's dorm room now, as Saten was "Trying" to teach Mikoto how make a Bento but things got much worse than she thought,yet she had expected it somehow because of the last time they backed the cookies.  
And thus, the kitchen was in a huge mess, it all started when Mikoto was holding the bowl which had rice in it, and was about to place it on the table until she stumbled in something and fell.

Then they were making some Onigiri, Mikoto was trying to make a Gekota face out of the wet rice and was about to electrode everything out of her anger until Saten stopped her and helped her, after 15mintues, a Gekota shape Onigiri was ready.

And Mikoto wanted to cook some meat to add to the bento, as she was cooking, she somehow forgot them and some of them burnt, smock went from the pan and Mikoto could only cry tears of pain as she placed another stick, she ran hastily and turned off the fire just in time, then added some spices with a desperate face while Saten were patting her back like saying."It's ok, you don;t suck that much in cooking.  
After 1 hour, 30mintues, and 25seconds, a perfect Gekota bento, with Gekota box, was lying there.

"Finished!"

Mikoto exclaimed in joy, her eyes were sparkling in joy of her effort, seeing the bento that she made with her hands made her feel so proud and happy, and maybe a little... Exited, hell, she was all exited in her heart, yet a part of her was still afraid somehow.

"It looks amazing! and delicious I think he'll enjoy every bite of it cause you put your heart in making it."

Saten said clapping her hands in joy and smiling, she nodded while folding her arms together with a determined expression Mikoto nodded and closed the bento box with a cap(for some reason the cap was in a Gekota-shape).

"Thank you again Saten-san, for all what you did."

"I told it's nothing, I'm the one who's happy."

Saten smile and Mikoto smiled back. She looked down at the bento box and sighed.

"Afraid?"

"Y-yeah."

Mikoto made a down smile at her weak heart which was pounding hard and she could feel the end of her hands trembling a bit.

"It's ok, you can do it! I'll encourage you!"

Saten side and grinned widely, making a thumb up, to which Mikoto smiled at them and made a determined smile.

"Yeah."

"Ok then! What are you waiting for? Love doesn't wait! let's go let's go!"

Saten suddenly took Mikoto's hand and ran fast out of the room while Mikoto found herself surrendering and leaving her to drag her out in excitement she looked at the bag, and felt something poking her in heart, but there was no way of holding back now.

It was the time she'll give it to him.

Despite the fear, a soft smile took it's place on her face.

She was doing something for him to make him smile.

Now the only problem was: How is she going to give it to him?

that was when Mikoto's expression changed.

"S-S-S-Saten-san! L-l-let me goooooo!"

It will be easy, right?

* * *

**Don't kill me if it's bad! oh well I have no regrets for this and for what's next =w=!**

**Did you like it? if you did, please throw a review~**

**Is there is any mistakes? Gomine~ you can point them out for me if you want!**

**Btw, last chapter is already written yet I won't post it to get ya exited a bit nya~**

**In the end... I hope they were not that OC.. o.o I tried my best in the development nyaaa TOT**

**A~ah~ Doesn't it make you exited to know how Mikoto's voice/act/look when she says Touma's name... awww kawaii overload! I hope Kamachi would do that XD**

**Anyway... Railgun last chapter made me skip a beatssss XD ! (my heart kept beating like crazy...)**

**damn Kazuma he want us fans to die!(I mean I hate it when Touma makes her cry with his lovely-dovy speech and he in real don't know what kind of feeling he have for her... as much as sweet it is in Mikoto's view... It always makes me shit-break.. =.=)**

**Oh btw, for everyone who read my rewrite of " Rainy Day" and liked it! supaaa thank you to all of you~ and you too guys! the spark is back! I'm on fire baby! *dance in victory!**

**Ahem ahem t-till next time!**

**Matta ne~~**


End file.
